Many surfaces become contaminated during use with debris or other materials which inhibit use of the surface. In particular, many surfaces develop during use a coating or film of organic debris and moisture, sometimes referred to herein as a “biofilm.” It is typically necessary to remove the biofilm manually during use to permit use to continue. Often it is necessary to repeat the removal procedure periodically, interfering with and making use difficult and inefficient.
As an example of a surface suitable for application of the invention, dentists commonly use hand-held dental mirrors to enable them to clearly see areas inside a patient's mouth while performing a procedure such as drilling in or on a tooth. During use, the reflective surface of the mirror quickly becomes obscured from spray from the high-speed dental drill, dental material and tooth debris, fog, mist, etc. This impaired reflective surface can lead to reduced workmanship in dental procedures unless the mirror is continually cleaned and/or a surface tension reducer is constantly applied. It has therefore been customary for dentists to frequently remove the dental mirror from a patient's mouth, clean the mirror surface, and reposition the mirror in the patient's mouth. This is both inconvenient and inefficient.
Other surfaces which may develop biofilms or other coatings of contaminants which may advantageously be prevented or removed by the system and method of the invention include, but are not limited to, windows on buildings (especially high-rise buildings); lenses and windows on satellites and spacecraft; windows and windshields on vehicles such as airplanes; glass shower enclosures; mirrors; cooking surfaces; surfaces from which removal of biofilms will facilitate fluid flow, such as surfaces of pipes, ducts and membranes; glass or plastic aquarium surfaces (e.g., to prevent or remove algae growth); tank surfaces; various other glass or mirror surfaces; and surgical sites where there is debris in the field. The foregoing list is illustrative only and is not intended to limit the scope of the invention or its potential applications.
It is desirable to provide a system and method to prevent or inhibit the formation of biofilms or other coatings of contaminants on surfaces. It is also desirable to provide a system and method to remove biofilms or other coatings of contaminants which have formed on surfaces. It is also desirable to prevent and remove biofilms or other coatings of contaminants during use of the surface without interfering with the use or requiring manual or other action by the user which might require interruption of the use.